


La Luna Hizo Esto, The Moon Did This

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [29]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based On a Il Volo Song, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blankets, Desert, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Gift Giving, Jackets and Sweaters, Kissing, Moon, Moonlight, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rick Speaking Spanish, Rick is Multilingual, Stargazing, Stars, Tumblr Prompt, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: One prompt for all for DWC:  I fell in love with the moon once





	La Luna Hizo Esto, The Moon Did This

In the middle of the desert, you two were far away from the light pollution of the suburbs. 

From the trunk of the ship, Zeta-7 took out the chairs, blankets, and best of all his telescope. Another one of his babies, you helped him lift the heavy instrument, and set it down carefully on an even piece of ground. You had only been outside of the ship for five minutes, and you were already freezing. “Rick,” you shivered. “do we have anymore blankets?”

With you looking like a burrito, bundled up, and puffy, he took off one of his scarves and wrapped it around you. “Gosh, y-y-you aren't going to be - to be able to walk around comfortably like that.”

“I'm not really worried about that,” you shrugged. “as long as I'm warm, then I'm happy.”

“I thought y-y-you would say that,” he brightened. He dug around in the trunk for a bit, until he pulled out the folded bundle. “which is why I-I made this.”

You poked at it, then lifted it up, finding it was a lightweight, stylish wrap coat. “A jacket? But I'm already wearing one.”

“I know, but this one will not o-o-only keep you warm, it - it will protect you from radiation, extreme heat, and mosquitoes.”

“I think mosquitoes are the least of my problems.” you giggled.

However, it was true, it was a bit of a hassle to drag all the blankets around. “But what about you?”

Pulling back the hood of his parka, he looked at you seriously. “I'm fine, I um - I'm warm enough.”

You were losing feeling in your fingertips, while one of the blankets were slipping off your shoulders. You searched him, knowing he wanted you to wear this, and while you were shivering, all you could think about was whether or not you wanted to leave your bundle for a thin piece of fabric. “Are you sure this will keep me warm?”

“If it doesn't, we will - we’ll go home and watch a movie instead.”

You didn't want to ruin this for him, so you reluctantly dropped the pile of blankets, put it on, and felt immediate relief. “Witchcraft!” you gasped.

“How do y-y-you feel?”

“A little hungry, but other then that, I feel much better, thank you Rick.”

Patting your head, he reached into his pocket, and handed you a homemade granola bar before returning to his microscope, and adjusting the settings. You decided to sit, and look up at the sky, amazed of what you could see with your bare eyes. You knew he had been planning this outing for a month, and it had something to do with the alignment of stars, and the clarity of the skies during this time of the year. Bending over the telescope, Zeta-7 muttered to himself, amazed at whatever celestial bodies he found.

The moon was brilliant tonight, and you found yourself saying a few silly things. “You know Rick, I fell in love with the moon once. Nothing serious, well I guess I was more infatuated then in love, but that didn't stop me from telling it how I felt.”

“The moon huh? I guess,” he replied half serious, half joking. “I-I-I can't compete with that.”

“No one can, but I like the moon in a different way, like how someone can love a certain flavor, or certain TV show.” 

“Hohoho, you - you don't have to explain it to me, I-I-I understand.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to be jealous now.”

“No, I ugh, I think of the moon as a friend; as Earth's natural satellite. Being the brightest and largest object in our - in our night sky, the moon makes Earth a-a more livable planet by moderating our home planet's wobble on its axis, leading t-t-to a relatively stable climate.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Cause the - the man on the moon told me, and through research of course. It's nice up there, and the - the view of Earth is breathtaking from that angle. W-w-we should visit the moonman sometime, he knows how t-t-to make really great cookies.”

“If you would have told me all this a year ago, I wouldn't have believed you. Now,” you sighed. “it seems like everyday is an adventure.”

“Yeah, I ugh - I don't blame you. There is s-s-so much we don't know, but that's - half the fun is trying t-to figure it out. It's nice that I'm - I'm not the only one who thinks so.”

Taking a drink from his thermos, he softened. “It was on a-a-a night like this when - when we ate ice cream together for the first time.”

“Yeah, though I don't think it was this cold.”

“And the moon it,” he chuckled. “la luna hizo esto.”

Taking a seat, he handed you the thermos, and you hummed happily at the warmth. He looked at you funny then, as he did from time to time, when he was grateful, almost in disbelief, and he'd lightly poke you to make sure you were real, and not a figment of his imagination. Patting his heart, he smiled up at the sky. “La luna hizo esto, despacio a su manera. Logró que se encendiera mi corazón.”

You weren't sure if he was talking to you, or to himself, but he seemed at ease, comfortable in what he was saying. Wrapping an arm around your shoulders, he pointed out a shooting star, and you silently made a wish. You wished that you two could be together for as long as humanly possible; longer if it could be helped. When you opened your eyes, you saw him staring wistfully at the sky, towards the full moon. “Al cielo le agradezco brindarme su ternura, y la luna me hechizó, porque yo nunca creí,” he sniffled. “poderme enamorar. La luna logró hacerlo realidad. Hoy mi mundo,” he kissed your hand. “eres tú.”

* * *

 “Rick?”

“Mhm?” 

“What was all that you said earlier? I didn't know if you were talking to me or to yourself, but it sounded lovely. I guess I'm a little curious is all.”

“I was - I-I was thanking the moon. Unlike the stars, which burn out and die, I could only trust the moon with - with my wish. The moon, he ugh - he did this.”

“Did what?” 

“Brought you, t-t-to me.”

“Silly man,” you whispered. “am I an ocean wave, or a body of water which couldn't be contained? No Rick, if I was, I'd evaporate, wash away the sand, and pull away from you. No, I'd like to think I'm more like the air, I'm just there.”

“So, y-y-you are always with me?”

“And I'll always be a part of you.”

 “I-I-I like the way that sounds, its ugh - it's reassuring.”

“Somehow we were drawn together Rick, like the waves which wash upon the shore; just not as fickle. As for me, I guess you're like the moon, who's always there for me, even if I can't see you; I know you're somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zeta-7s Spanish dialogue is based off the lyrics from the song "La Luna Hizo Esto" by Il Volo


End file.
